Up to the Challenge
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Smut prompt 2parts Caryl AU..Set between season 3&4 CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys..another smut prompt given to me by LucyVonPolevault..this meant to be funny..I know it's slightly unrealistic. I'm not saying what the prompt is till the I have no computer right now. Please be lenient it's hard to edit on my iPhone

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Part 1of 2**

"Aww I said I was sorry"

Daryl limped back through the prison gates one hand pressed to his bleeding side.

"Carl you fucking shot me...ain't no way I'm taking you out again, anytime soon." Daryl snapped stopping for a second as a feeling of lightheadedness overtook him. He'd taken Carl out hunting...only to be shot in the side by his own fucking crossbow when Carl had begged to try it.

"Pfft it's just a graze, your such a baby Daryl" Carl said rolling his eyes.

"You better watch what you say Sunshine!" Daryl said raising his brow.

Carl eyes widened as he bolted for the prison.

"Thanks!" Daryl called out to his retreating back "I'll just bleed out right here...don't worry"

"I think Carl's right...you are a baby...bleed out..pfft..dramatic much?" Glenn said coming out of the guard tower

"What the fuck...I'm bleeding aren't I?" Daryl said indignantly

"Come on drama queen...I'll walk you to the clinic, wouldn't want you to faint. Carol's on duty with Dr.S. I'm sure she will kiss all your booboo's better." Glenn said with a grin.

**VvvVvvvvVvvvvvVvvvvvvVvvvvvvvvv**

He heard her before he saw her. Her laughter was floating through the clinic and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Things were changing between them, fuck they had already, for him anyway. He found himself thinking about her more and more...in ways he sure as hell wasn't thinking of no one else. Most days he could barely control himself, he wanted to grab her and haul her off into some dark corner of the prison, and show her just how much things really had changed for him, to recreate all the dreams he'd been having about her.

He couldn't seem to get his head out of his ass...things always got in the way, but he was tired of being a pussy...he just wasn't sure how to change things. The images that floated through his mind when she was near made it impossible to think..he usually ended up flushed and mumbling needing to find a few minutes alone to take care of his problem. He couldn't go on like this he was man for fucks sake not some teenaged wanted more, he needed more.

"We got a wounded Dixon here...he might be dying." Glenn said with a snort.

He watched as Carol came around the corner, a look of utter fear on her face, until she saw that he was okay.

"Fuck off Glenn.." Daryl said feeling lightheaded and his heart start to pound in his chest as Carol all but ran to him and pulled his shirt up at his side examining injury her shoulders sagging in relief when she saw it and moved aside to let Dr.S examine it, as he came into the room. He was carrying several files and a small pill bottle which he dropped on a table in front of a large cabinet.

Taking a look at the wound Dr.S shrugged "it's superficial...just graze but it could use a few stitches, should be easy enough for you Carol. We are pretty low on freezing and analgesics...I wouldn't normally want you to give a nsaid..but I think we should save the acetaminophen for fevers. Just give him some Naprosyn we have a ton of it, there's some over there."Dr.S said motioning in the direction of the cabinet "You get started Carol I'll check on you after the prenatal appt with Sarah" Dr.S said nodding to the tiny pregnant Woodburian who entered the clinic, grabbing his files and leading the women into the other room.

"You think your okay now princess? Or do you need me to hold your hand?" Glenn snorted.

Daryl felt his face flush in embarrassment as Carol walked over and grabbed the pill bottle from the desk and a bottle of water. Opening the bottle she dumped the three blue pills into his hand and handed him the bottle opened to wash them down with.

"Here take these...let them start working before we get started...and Glenn, fuck off" Carol said with a grin at Glenn smiling sweetly as she shooed him out the door.

Once Glenn was gone she grabbed his hand leading him to a side room with a stretcher and shutting the door.

"Lie down and take your shirt off" Carol said as she went to grab a few things.

He did as she asked and then fidgeted nervously as she collected some supplies."What happened this time?" she asked when her back was turned.

"I let Carl try my crossbow" he grunted

She giggled "Enough said" she said as she turned around and then frowned. "Jesus Daryl did you bath in dirt before you put your shirt on?"

He crossed his arms over his chest self consciously "I ain't that dirty" he pouted

She snorted and quirked her brow grabbing a metal basin from a cabinet pouring some soap and peroxide in it, the filling it from a water supply in the room. She brought it over and set it on the table beside him, soaking a wash cloth and squeezing it, he jumped when she started washing his chest.

"What are you doing? He squeezed out, trying to stifle a groan as her wash cloth covered hand travelled down close to the waist band of his pants.

"Daryl I can't stitch that up until your a little clean..that's just asking for an infection...don't be such a baby Pookie" she said with a grin.

He was trying really hard to look away from the view he had right down her shirt at the moment. "I ain't a baby" he said grumpily and then let out an involuntary giggle when she moved to his in-injured side.

She paused what she was doing and looked at him in question "Are you ticklish?" She asked biting her lip.

"What...no..I ain't ticklish" he said the full out laughed when she did it again.

"Sure.. whatever you say" she said doing it one more time with a chuckle. "Sorry I know that must pinch a little when you laugh...I'll slow down.."

Her movements became slow deliberate, and it was making him insane. He realized in horror he was getting really turned on. He closed his eyes and told himself not to look at her. Suddenly an image of the dream he had the night before came to his mind. In his dream she'd been naked straddling his lap. Fuck this was not good, cause here she was touching his naked chest. Anything else...think of anything else he told himself.

"You ok Pookie?" She asked in her husky voice.

"Yeah..fine why?" He choked out

"Your just breathing funny...that's all" she said "Mind if I un-button your pants?"

"What?!" He asked a little shocked and rock hard at thought.

"Well the graze is low on your hips, just want to clean a wide enough area" she said opening the button.

His dick practically did a happy dance at Carol opening his pants and the extra room it had...thank fucking god he'd worn underwear today, no matter what kind, he thought as he waited for her to tease him about them.

"So" she said holding back a grin as she began to clean the wound "Superman huh?" She said biting back a giggle referring to his boxers.

The embarrassment helped a little "Glenn thought it was funny...jokes on him they're as comfortable as fuck"He grunted out.

She laughed then got the suture set "Those pills working yet?" She asked. He was definetly feeling no pain, whether it was the pills or because all his blood was pooling somewhere else he wasn't sure, but he nodded.

"Hmm, this is an awkward angle"she said trying to find the best way to approach it. Then to his horror, he elbow seemed to come to rest right above his crotch.

This was pure fucking torture.. no other way around it. While she worked her elbow continuously rubbed lightly back and forth over his groin. It was making him insane, twice he'd let slip a stifled whimper which she'd interpreted as pain. He wished he was in pain, he was close to panting trying to control himself at the moment.

Finally she was done and he realized as her shoulders slumped her elbow came to rest more firmly pressed on his dick. He'd tried to move at the last minute which only made things worse as her forearm had basically rolled over his hard on and an involuntary moan slipped past his lips. One she wouldn't mistake for pain, as she stared up at him frozen in shock.

She jumped away as the door opened and Dr.S came in " Carol..did you see the little bottle I set down with three blue pills?" He asked.

"The Naprosyn? I gave it to Daryl" Carol said

Dr.S stared at her for a moment biting his lip "Umm that wasn't Naprosyn...the Naprosyn was in the cabinet...that was for Sarah"

"Oh my God! What was it?" Carol said distressed.

"I recently read a study that was questioning umm... the use of Viagra in pregnant women to prevent small babies. Sarah's baby is very small, I had taken those pills out of the stock to cut and label for her." Dr. S

"So..he took..Viagra?" Carol said gulping

"Yes...it shouldn't hurt him..I was only going to get Sarah to take a half a tab and it's the lowest strength 25 milligram tablet..Daryl's a healthy man he could tolerate up to 100 milligrams. It's just..." Dr.S paused looking a little uncomfortable under Daryl'a stare. "Well...Viagra can cause dizzy ness and lightheadedness and that combined with the blood loss, he really should be monitored for a few hours. I would hate for him to pass out or fall" Dr.S said as Daryl groaned and threw his arm over his face in embarrassment.

"Well the clinic's closed for the day...I'll stay with him...can you ask Maggie to take my supper shift?" Carol said

"No problem...let me know if..err anything comes up" Dr.S said stifling a giggle as he walked out the door.

Daryl heard Carol clear her throat and wanted to die of embarrassment...fuck that he wanted to throw her on the stretcher and fuck her until she screamed his name. It wasn't the fucking Viagra either. Merle used to take it all the time before he went out looking for pussy. When he'd come home alone he'd take matters into his own hand and be asleep in minutes. He could easily find somewhere alone and take care of the problem on his own, he just wanted her...more than his next fucking breath.

"You don't have to embarrassed Daryl I know it was just the drug" she said softly.

Fuck it he thought sitting up at the side of the stretcher, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inbetween his legs, against his bare chest and said "Stupid fucking pills are only making worse what happens every single time I'm around you"

AN: so my prompt was Daryl is injured and needs stitches, Carol accidentally gives him viagra instead of pain pills. Also Daryl is ticklish (lol Lucy) Naprosyn is the other name for Aleve. An NSAID is non steroidal anti inflammatory (you wouldn't normally give for pain when bleeding is possible) also there actually is (was? Not sure if it's still running) a study about Viagra and pregnancy...I did research for you guys and everything. Part 2 will be smut...it may or may not (hint it is) be written already. Let me know what you think and I will post it sooner than later :)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2of 2

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

VvvvVvvvvvvvvvvVvvvvvvvvvvvvvVvv

Fuck it he thought sitting up at the side of the stretcher, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inbetween his legs, against his bare chest and said "Stupid fucking pills are only making worse what happens every single time I'm around you"

VvvVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Carol stared up at him her eyes intense as though she was trying to answer a question in her head. She slid her hands up his chest slowly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and said "Really?" In a soft shaky voice.

"Fuck yeah...I've been wanting this for a long time. It took everything I had to keep my hands off of you lately...like I said this happens all the time, pills or not. Fuck it happened this morning at breakfast, and I sure as hell hadn't taken any pills." He said with a grin.

She blushed and smiled up at him sweetly "I love you Daryl"

He dipped his head down and brushed his lips over hers as his heart felt like it might explode in his chest. The realization struck him, that's what this feeling was...he loved Carol. Fuck he was a dumbass.

He lowered his head and buried his face in her neck murmuring "I love you too" when his lips left her skin.

He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers "And I ain't just saying that cause I want into your pants...bad"

She chuckled the put a coy look on her face "Well I did make a medication error as Dr.S would call it...I really should deal with it" she said as she began kissing a trail down his neck "it's only fair" she said

"Fuck yeah" he groaned at the feel of her hands stroking his back and her lips on his skin.

She moved away then put of his reach"Just a second...let me lock the door "she said

He all but whimpered at the loss of contact, but it was good, he really did need to cool down for a minute, or this would be over before it started. Well the first time anyway he thought looking down at his groin. That was definitely not going anywhere anytime soon. Time to pull his act together, he thought getting down from the stretcher.

She walked back over to him and he grabbed her hand pulling her to him banding his arms around her waist with growl.

"Well let me see about helping you with that problem I caused" she said sliding her hands down his naked chest briefly tickling his ribs, smiling when he laughed. He quickly sobered when her hand reached the open waistband of his jeans. Her hand slid into his boxers, and grasped him fully. "Wow...you really are Superman" she said into his neck as she started to slowly jerk his dick. He could have cried in relief as he pressed his head to her shoulder letting her continue. He brought his hands to her waist to do the same, but she pushed them away, "Next time...this isn't going to resolve any time soon" she said softly squeezing his length. He groaned and gave himself over to it never batting an eye when she pulled his boxers and jeans down slightly to ride lower on his hips and give herself more room. It didn't take long before he was thrusting into her hand, moaning into her neck. Unable to stop himself he bit down on her collar bone gently when he came.

"Fuck" he groaned when he realized he was still hard, a few minutes later and was fucking dizzy too.

"You alright?" she asked rubbing his back, she shifted her hips then and brushed against him. "Well...it appears we have more work to do." She said with a grin.

"Yeah...but I gotta sit down" he said embarrassed at admitting it.

"Dizzy?" She asked with concern as she cupped his cheek.

"Yeah"

She lead him over to a chair in the room, and knelt down in between his legs

"Tell me if your going to faint on me.." She said with a giggle

"Very funny" he said gruffly "your overdressed" he grunted.

She gave him a smile and pulled her shirt over her head flinging it across the room, he reached out and cupped her breast when he realized she was bare underneath. She grabbed his dick again...holding it as she lowered her head and took it in her mouth.

He groaned running his fingers through her hair as he watched her take his entire length into her mouth and slide back up again. He lightly fisted his hand in her hair, moaning as she continued.

"Fuck just like that ..." He all but whimpered as she picked up the pace. He felt himself ready to climax again and tried to move away, but she held onto his hips, swallowing as he came in her mouth growling out her name.

When his breathing returned to normal he'd picked her up by her armpits and pulled her onto his lap.

When she felt the evidence of his continued arousal,she buried her face in his neck "Any better?"

"Yeah.. a bit...stand up for a second" he whispered.

She stood up in front of him and he hook his finger in the waist band of her pants popping the button and peeling them off with her underwear. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down so she was straddling him just like in his dream. He brought his hand in between her legs sliding it in between her folds. He growled in his throat when he realized how ready she was. "Fuck" he whispered slipping his fingers inside of her "Your so wet and tight" he groaned as he pumped his hand as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. When he felt her get close he couldn't wait anymore. "I need you so bad" he whispered

She reached down and grabbed him positioning him at her entrance and slid down onto him. He had a sudden intense feeling of dizzy ness. Fuck do not pass out...not now, he told himself.

"Daryl" she said huskily "if you pass out I may be traumatized and never want to do this again" biting down on his earlobe lightly.

His head cleared immediately as she began to ride him in a slow, pace. He couldn't keep his hands to himself touching her everywhere he possibly could. When his fingers slid up her rib cage, she let out a gasp followed by a laugh.

"I ain't the only one ticklish am I?" He chuckled then said in a husky voice.

"Yes...in more than one place too..you can find them all later" she said into his neck panting as her pace picked up.

He soon felt her coming and let himself go thrusting up into her wildly and calling out her name.

She had her head on his shoulder still connected as they caught their breath when she looked up at him in confusion realizing he was still hard inside her.

"Really?"

"Uh yeah..sorry" he said grinning sheepishly

"Don't be sorry..." She said winking "guess that means I have more work to do...I'm up for the challenge"

2hours Later

Daryl watched Carol sleeping with a grin, they had pulled the mattress from the stretcher down to the floor and she was naked and sprawled on top of him. He idly traced a pattern on her back, thinking of the last two hours. The drug appeared to finally be wearing off.

She moaned as his hand slid down to her ass and cracked open one eye "Daryl...i can't..you can't still be..are you?"

"Nah..I just like touching you" he said with a grin

"oh thank god..I may never have sex again" she grinned at his pouting face "Well maybe just not in the next hour"


End file.
